The present invention relates to a connector which mechanically interlocks one tubing end with another tubing end to splice the ends together in sealed and communicating relationship. The connector is an unthreaded, quick connect and disconnect design particularly well suited to be made of plastic material and provides a splice without use of bonding or welding.
It is often desirable to join or splice the ends of two tubes together in sealed and communicating relationship so that fluid may pass from one tube to the other tube without leaking into the environment. For example, in automotive vehicles tubes are employed as power steering fluid lines, fuel lines, oil lines, vacuum lines and the like, and it is often desirable or necessary to splice such lines or tubes during the original installation or repair thereof. To be satisfactory, a splice connector must meet certain requirements. The splice must be of sufficient strength to withstand tensile forces tending to pull the tubing ends apart to interrupt the splice. The splice must also provide a seal to prevent leaking of fluid into the exterior environment under the conditions of use. Other features of a splice connector are not necessarily always required of such connectors but would often be highly desirable. Thus, it would be desirable to have a splicing connector which can be economically made of a polymeric plastic material. In many instances it would be desirable to have a splice which can be easily manipulated, and hence, easily and quickly disconnected when desired and employed in a crowded environment such as in the engine compartment of a vehicle such as an automobile, truck, aircraft and the like. In many instances it also would be desirable to have a splice without bonding or sealing chemicals and to have a splicer connector which can be used for metal, plastic or rubbing tubing.
Wherefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved connector for splicing axially aligned tubing ends in communicating relationship.
The aforementioned features and requirements can be achieved in accordance with the present invention by providing a quick connector for splicing tubing ends, the connector comprising: an inner tubular sleeve; a pair of O-ring seals; an inner clamping sleeve; an outer clamping sleeve; and a locking sleeve as described in more detail hereinafter.